Un resfriado
by gabiibyb
Summary: Brennan esta enferma y va a trabajar pero Booth decide llevarla a casa. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_NUEVA HISTORIA A LA VISTAAAAAA! HAHA LA OTRA AUN LA TENGO QUE ACABAR PERO SE ME VINO UNA IDEA Y NO LA QUISE DESPERDICIAR ASI QUE AQUI ESTA:)_**

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

* * *

  
_**

Esta mañana no me encontraba nada bien, mi cabeza dolía, tenía 38 de fiebre y estaba sudada. No oí como el despertador sonaba, solo sabía que a la tercera vez que sonó lo tiré al suelo.

Casi nunca me quedaba en casa cuando estaba mala y hoy tampoco sería una excepción. Aunque esta vez estaba física y mentalmente cansada; cansada de ver cada día a Booth con su nueva conquista, Hannan.

Sí, lo sé, es muy amable y simpática y muy guapa. El tipo de chico en que Booth se fijaría. El tenía que pasar de mi y lo ha hecho muy bien, seguimos hablando y trabajamos juntos como siempre pero no somos lo que éramos antes, nunca lo seremos. Y eso no me daba muchos ánimos para seguir adelante, me dolía que Booth haya rechazado sus sentimientos por mi tan rápido, un año es un largo tiempo, en realidad no tanto, pero si me quería tanto como decía no habría pasado de página tan rápido.

¡Yo solo estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo que siento por él! ¡El verlo cada día con otra mujer no ayuda!

No se porque me dejo soñar… soñar, sueños… malditos sueños! Cada noche igual, cada sueño que tengo él tiene que salir, ahí, conmigo, juntos, como una pareja normal, y al despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto es mi imaginación que juega conmigo duele demasiado para soportarlo.

Así que, dejé estos pensamientos en el fondo de mi mente y empiezo a prepararme para ir a trabajar. Con una aspirina y un Termalgin en media hora estaré bien y perfectamente capaz de trabajar.

Me vestí y desayuné como pude, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y el mareo que llevaba, y salí rumbo al Jefersonian. Como no estaba en estado de conducir llamé a un taxi para acabar sin accidentes.

Al llegar a mi despacho vi un buen puñado de dosieres esperándome en mi mesa, dejé mi abrigo y mi bolso al perchero y me dispuse a trabajar.

Los primeros dosieres los hice sin muchos problemas pero el cuarto empezaba a costarme demasiado. El dolor de cabeza no había disminuido y pasaba un rato duro luchando contra mi misma por seguir despierta.

Decidí tomarme un descanso y me tumbé un rato en el sofá y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

**Media hora más tarde…**

Me desperté bruscamente por culpa de una pesadilla jadeando y cayéndome pequeñas gotas de sudor por mi frente.

En ese momento Booth entró con dos vasos de café y una carpeta por debajo la axila. _Oh no… un caso no-_pensé, no tenía ganas de salir al campo y encontrarme un cuerpo descuartizado, ahora mismo no.

Booth al verme, se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara por cambiar a un tono preocupado. Dejó los cafés y la carpeta en mi mesa y se dirigió a mí, preocupado.

-Dios Bones, te has visto? Estás bien? – dijo sentándose a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi frente. – Estás ardiendo!

-No, estoy bien, es sólo un resfriado. – dije intentando quitarle la mano de mi frente pero sin fuerzas para moverme o hacer nada.

-Bien? BIEN?¿Le dices a esto bien? – dijo mirándome incrédulo para luego levantarse y quitarme la manta con la que antes había usado para dormir.

-Sí, estoy bien, me quiero quedar aquí, quiero trabajar. – dije intentando zafarme de sus brazos pero con la poca energía que me quedaba, no obtuve resultado…

-Ni lo sueñes, te voy a llevar a tu casa quieras o no. – dijo sin inmutarse a mis esfuerzos de ponerme de pie, me cogió en brazos, se paró para coger mi abrigo y mi bolso, y salimos de mi despacho para dirigirnos al SUV.

-Booth! Suéltame puedo andar!

-No te aguantas de pie y puedes andar? Enserio Bones? No digas tonterías y deja de quejarte. Te llevo a casa y punto. – dijo con una mirada desafiante y sin darse cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, pero al ver cual era mi estado todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo como entendiendo lo que Booth estaba haciendo. _Increíble… nadie se molesta ni a preguntar porque Booth me lleva así y dejan que me "secuestre"?¿…_

-Vale – bufé por debajo de mi nariz y cansada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por solo tener los ojos abiertos, apoye la cabeza en el hombro de Booth notando el frío de su chaqueta, oliendo su perfume y por una milésima de segundo me relajé un poco en todo el día.

Se está muy cómodo en los brazos de Booth, siempre lo he estado y ahora saber que otra muer se puede permitir es lujo algo por dentro me dio un salto y sin darme cuenta escondí un poco más la cabeza en su chaqueta. Él, notando este gesto, apresuró el paso preocupado por mi salud.

Noté como llegábamos al aparcamiento y como Booth me sentaba al SUV y me ponía el cinturón. Después me volví a dormir gracias al silencioso traqueteo del motor y lo último que acuerdo ver es a Booth aparcar enfrente de mi apartamento, abrir la puerta del copiloto y meterme en mi cama. Desde ahí, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Booth al ver que solo ponerla en la cama se durmió, decidió salir de la habitación para coger el teléfono y llamar a Hannah.

-Ei Hannah, llamaba por decirte que hoy no podré ir a comer contigo…no, no, es Bones, no se encuentra bien y le voy a hacer compañía en casa…sí, de acuerdo, hasta esta noche… adiós. – colgó el teléfono con un soplido y decidió ir a prepararle algo de comer a Brennan. Le hizo una sopa de fideos y también puso dos pastillas en la bandeja para dárselas cuando despierte.

Dejó la bandeja en la cocina y con un pañuelo húmedo se dirigió a la habitación de Brennan.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarle u después de dar dos pasos, paró, con pañuelo en mano, paró unos segundos para contemplar la vista que tenía enfrente. Brennan, tapada hasta el cuello, se podía ver desde simple vista que lo estaba pasando mal. Booth estaba seguro que le había subido la fiebre pero algo dentro de él no le dejaba moverse.

Siempre había visto una Brennan fuerte, lista, independiente y ahorla verla en una cama dormida, enferma y vulnerable… no tenía el corazón de moverse. Tenía la sensación de que si la tocaba se desplomaría entre sus dedos.

Un pequeño gemido saliente de Brennan le hizo, por fin, moverse y ponerse a su lado depositando el pañuelo húmedo en su frente para que bajara un poco la fiebre.

Brennan solo se movió un poco, pero sin despertarse, y haciendo que su pelo le tapara un poco la cara por encima del pañuelo.

Booth la miraba con adoración, y con mucho cuidado, le quitó el mechón que le molestaba.

En ese momento Booth se dio cuenta que no había cambiado tanto en solo un año. Que algo dentro de él tenía los mismos sentimientos que hace un año, pero ahora estaba bien, perfectamente incluso, tiene a Hannah, estaba feliz, el trabajo iba bien, volvía a ver a Parker, pero… algo muy profundo dentro de él le seguía diciendo que era el mismo diablo de antes, el mismo hombre que sonreía con solo ver feliz a su compañera, el mismo que inventaba excusas tontas solo por estar unas horas más con ella, el mismo que cada día solo despertaba con ganas de verla, el mismo que le dijo que sería una madre perfecta, el mismo que la abrazó cuando ella estaba triste, el mismo que siempre estaba ahí para rescatarla, el mismo que le hacía regalitos que en realidad no tienen ningún valor pero para ellos eran un tesoro, el mismo que dejaba que le robase patatas fritas, el mismo que se dejaba llevar por esas miradas, el mismo que le daba "guy hugs"… el mismo que antes la amaba y que la sigue amando y _que la amará para siempre…_

_

* * *

_

**BUENO PUES ESTO ENTEORIA SOLO ES UN ONE-SHOT PERO SI QUEREIS CONTINUACIÓN SOLO TENEIS QUE DECIRLO!:)**

**APRECIARIA LOS COMENTARIOOS!:D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_bueno, como decías que estaría bien una continuación aquí tengo la continuación aunque creo que ya no serás necesario alargarlo más después de esto, así que espero que os guste y muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir, gracias de verdad:)

* * *

_**

Brennan despertó por la sensación de algo frío en su frente. Primero no se acordaba de donde estaba y luego recordó que se había puesto enferma y que Booth la había llevado a casa. _Seguramente ya estará con Hannah, ahora tiene a otra persona para preocuparse_-pensó Brennan, pero supo que estaba equivocada al abrir los ojos y ver como Booth estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado cambiando el pañuelo de su frente y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro al verla despertar.

-Hey Bones, te he preparado una sopa caliente por si tenías hambre.- dijo mientras dejaba el pañuelo en la mesita de noche satisfecho de que haya conseguido bajarle un poco la fiebre. – Tómate estas pastillas, aún tienes la fiebre un poco alta.- dijo tendiéndole las pastillas de la bandeja con un vaso de agua. Brennan las cogió de su mano y se las tragó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Estás mejor? – preguntó mientras retiraba el vaso.

-Sí, estoy bien gracias. – dijo Brennan volviéndose a acurrucar bajo las sábanas. –solo quiero descansar un poco más. – mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos.

-No tienes hambre? Tienes que comer Bones, sino, no habrá modo de ponerse sana. – dijo con un ligero toque de humor en su voz. Mientras tanto Brennan, al oler el buen olor que desprendía la sopa, su estómago le rugió haciendo que Booth soltara una pequeña risa.

-Así, ponte recta, tapate un poco, no quiero que tengas frío. – dijo Booth ayudándola a sentarse pegando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y tapándola un poco más con la manta antes de ponerle la bandeja de la sopa en su regazo.

-Gracias Booth – dijo sin mirarlo, toda su atención concentrada en la sopa delante suya.

-No hay de que – dijo Booth sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara mientras la miraba comer a gusto.

-Mmmm Booth, esto está muy bueno, como has aprendido a cocinar así? – dijo con una mezcla de sueño y estomacalmente satisfecha.

-Receta especial Bones, es un secreto. – no pudo evitar reír al ver Brennan fruncir el seño. Se la veía adorable, con el pelo despeinado de dormir y con una pequeña mancha de sopa en el labio de abajo.

-Em, tienes manchado Bones. – dijo indicando con la mano en modo de permiso para limpiar la mancha, sin esperar respuesta alguna se acercó un poco más a Brennan y delicadamente le quitó la mancha rozando lentamente los dedos con esos finos labios y se quedaron mirando por un par de minutos sin decir nada.

-Er, esto… ya has acabado no? – dijo Booth rompiendo el silencio y desviando la vista para fijarse en el plato casi vacío de Brennan.

-Ah, sí, ya estoy. Gracias otra vez Booth, en serio.- dijo dejando que Booth le quitara la bandeja para situarla otra vez en la mesita de noche.

-No hay porque darlas, tú harías los mismo por mi verdad? – dijo mirándola otra vez en los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Brennan sin pensárselo dos veces. –Aunque sería un poco raro e incómodo ya que… bueno, tú tienes a Hannah ahora.- dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con un pequeño toque de tristeza que intentaba esconder.

-Claro Hannah, ahora tengo a Hannah. – dijo no muy feliz con su respuesta y sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Brennan. Aunque Hannah fuese una muy buena persona y una chica a la que quiere bastante, _a su manera_… sigue sin ser Bones, ella siempre será el estándar.

-Bueno, voy a llevar esto a la cocina. Tu túmbate y descansa un rato más. – Brennan al ver como Booth se había puesto como triste al mencionar a Hannah se sintió culpable de que él se estuviera encargando de ella mientras que tenía a su novia seguramente esperando preocupada en su casa.

-Dios Booth, Hannah! Debe estar esperándote, ve con ella yo estoy bien, se cuidarme sola. Además estaré todo el día en la cama, no te preocupes por mí, ve, corre. – ante ese comentario Booth sonrió, incluso en su estado Brennan seguía pensando primero en Booth antes que en ella.

-No Bones tranquila, no te preocupes por mi, eres mi amiga y mi compañera y no quiero dejarte sola en tu estado. Además ella lo entiende y ya le he dicho que estoy aquí, cuidándote. Así que no te preocupes y descansa.- dijo levantándose y ayudando a acomodar a Brennan en la cama. Recogió la bandeja y dándole un beso en la frente salió de la habitación para poner los platos en la cocina.

Hora y media más tarde Brennan se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, así que probó para ponerse en pie.

Después de volver del baño, Brennan recordó que no estaba sola y como se dio cuenta de que Booth ya no estaba en su cuarto decidió ir al comedor a buscarlo, pero se paró en seco al oír a Booth hablar.

-Hannah te he dicho que lo siento, no puedo dejar a Bones así! Está fatal! – _tampoco estoy tan mal, puedes irte con ella ,_pensó Brennan. – que quieres que haga! Sin ella el trabajo no avanza… - _lo sé, soy la mejor y estando mala no avanzamos casi nada,_pensó con un toque de orgullo – te he dicho que tenía que quedarme para asegurarme de que no se levantara de la cama y se volviera Wonder Woman y volviera al Jefersonian… - _eeh! _– no, yo no he dicho eso… Hannah… escúchame… ¡como? … me estás diciendo de elegir entre tú y Bones?… Hannah no sabes lo que estas diciendo…no me hagas elegir… Hannah, yo creo que ya sabes la repuesta… -_ claro, la se incluso yo, anda Booth ve con ella, yo estoy bien enserio_ – sí, estoy con Bones en todo el camino, lo siento – _que?. _En ese momento a Brennan se le cayeron un par de lágrimas, Booth seguía eligiéndola a ella, incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, seguía estando con ella, hasta el final. Dios! Había dejado a Hannah por ella! Cuando oyó que Booth colgaba el teléfono se armó de valor y decidió abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Booth al ver a Brennan parada en la puerta y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se olvidó de la conversación de hace unos segundos y fue corriendo para ver que le pasaba.

-Dios Bones, estás bien? Te duele algo? – al ver como ella no podía responder por su agitada respiración, no se lo pensó ni un segundo y la abrazó fuerte susurrando palabras amables en el oído.

-Has… has cortado con Hannah por mi… - dijo Brennan cuando encontró su aliento y pudo hablar de nuevo. Booth al oír esas palabras se puso un poco rígido y se echó para atrás sin romper contacto físico solo para poder ver bien su cara.

-Lo has escuchado todo, no? – Brennan solo asintió y Booth la volvió a abrazar, las palabras sobraban.

Cuando Brennan se tranquilizó un poco, Booth volvió a echarse para atrás para poder otra vez mirar a sus ojos.

-Mira Bones, no quiero que te sientas culpable, de acuerdo? Es solo que últimamente las cosas con Hannah no iban bien y hoy hemos explotado y simplemente lo hemos dejado. No quiero que te culpes por esto me oyes? – dijo Booth secándole las lágrimas delicadamente con sus pulgares.

-Pero… yo quería que fueras feliz Booth, - más lágrimas – y ahora que habéis roto no serás más feliz. – dijo Brennan sin rodeos.

-Créeme cuando digo esto Bones, eso no me hacía feliz, bueno en parte sí, pero no estaba feliz del todo. Solo lo estoy cuando estoy contigo Bones. – dijo de un modo suave y dulce que derritieron todo ser de la famosa antropóloga.

-Booth, sé que últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no han ido nada bien, y el tiempo que he estado en Maluku me ha hecho realizar de que no quiero estar lejos de ti y… al verte con Hannah, irrazonablemente sentía celos. He soñado con nosotros como pareja Booth y perdona que sea modesta pero era increíble, y yo solo me preguntaba que… quizás, no se… podríamos… - Booth no dejó que terminara la frase y la besó suave y dulcemente, sin prisas, intentando decir todo lo que sentía con un solo beso, sin palabras, solo ellos dos y grandes promesas para el futuro.

-Booth espera – dijo Brennan separándose de él. _Mierda Booth! No tenías que ir tan rápido, sabes perfectamente que no la tienes que presionar, lo sabes!_- pensó Booth con una cara de asustado, pensando que le daría plantón, otra vez…

-No, no Booth, no es eso. – dijo Brennan riéndo, leyendo la expresión de Booth. –es solo que estoy mala y no quiero enfermarte a ti también.

Booth soltó un laaargo suspiro de alivio y apoyo su frente con la de ella. –Dios Bones, no sabes lo que me acabas de asustar. Y sobre eso tranquila, que no me importa coger un simple resfriado con tal de tenerte a mi lado. – Brennan con tal comentario sonrió de un modo adorable y volvió a fundirse en sus labios.

* * *

**_este capitulo ha sido muy empalagoso mucho amor, pero lo necesitaba! necestio verlos junto yaa, la espera me está matando así que lo siento si no es de vuestro gusto este tipo de fics pero es lo que hay, culpable. XDDD_**

**_espero que os haya gustado y ahora si que es el final haha me harian muy feliz reviews :D _**

**_gracias por leer!  
_**


End file.
